Soul Twins Pt 1
by writeratheart007
Summary: HGSS Pairing.  What happens when the red haired Menace attacks partner Bushy haired know it all?  And the only one who can save her is Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

She was making her way down the hallway, not eremembering how she got there. Not realizing that her clothes were barely in shreds and hanging over her otherwise naked form. Her normally chocolate brown gaze more like a soft dulled grey in color. Her bushy brown hair having been matted by dried blood that covered half of her face. The ice cold of the dungeons not even fazing her. She didn't seem to know where she was, only following her instincts as she stumbled her way to a door. She heard talking inside, a voice that seemed deep and yet smooth as silk.

~**~ Inside the potions classroom ~**~

"Longbottom! What happens when you add Lacewing flies to this poti-" Breaking off as the door opened. The fury on his face gave everyone pause, knowing whoever came in was about to die, if not worse. But there was a sound of a shocked strangled oath of "Dear Merlin" As the body of Hermoine Granger, head girl that had been missing for the last week suddenly fell to the floor.

The cuts on her body that had already begun to fester viewed to everyone in the room, her breasts having been slashed repeatedly, there was no way they weren't going to be scarred. The blood on her legs and the bruises on her hips a tell tale sign of what she must have endured. And yet, she was still breathing.

A scream from Ginerva Weasley and the sound of her stool being knocked over as she ran to her friends body was heard. ".. 'Moine!" Came her sob as she whipped off her cloak to cover her fellow student. At the same time the Gryffindor was covering the Head Girl, Snape was bellowing at everyone else to leave.

It was the dark scowl and glare that he saw Ronald Weasley give the head girl and the kick to her ankle that he'd tried to make look like a 'stumbling' accident that got his attention. With the blessed Harry Potter and Ginerva sitting by the fallen girl he rushed to his floo from his office, sticking his head in and bellowed. "ALBUS! Come quickly! Bring Poppy!"

Moving then to his stores, he started pulling out potions of all kinds. Blood Replenishing, Bruise Salve, Dreamlesss Sleep, healing potions of the strongest kind. He was about to reach for a contraceptive but it had been a week since she'd been gone. More than likely, it was too late. A growl came from deep in his throat, as he shook his head. The Dark Lord was gone, and yet still... still things like this were happening all over. And to Hermoine Granger of all people.

As he carried the potions out, he's tried to move her carefully so he could get the Weasley girl to help with the blood replenishing potion. It was only then he realized that Potter was there, but looked white and as if he was goin to pass out. It was Malfoy's presense behind Ginerva that shocked him most of all, who looked as if he were about to break down along with the young woman he looked to be comforting. As if things weren't confusing enough.

The Blood Replenishing potion and Healing potion had been administered, Poppy was making her way down and running to where the girl was lying. A cry of anguish on her face as she took in the injuries. It was only when Snape insisted on carrying her that the Head Master, who had lost the twinkle in his eye truely noticed the care the Potions Master was giving.

His paused motions making him look to Hermoine as the two seemed to be staring at each other. It wasn't until he noted that Severus' face was turning white, the emotions in his eyes going from shock to revulsion to anger and rage that he realized the woman was showing him what had happened to her. Albus, did nothing to interfere, even as Draco Malfoy on one side of Snape and Harry on the other, began to lead the potions master to his chambers.

Poppy's voice barely making it through the haze of Legilimancy that was being shoved into his mind without warning. "Take them to his chambers, she's in too grave of danger to be taken all the way to the infirmary."

~**~ Hermoine's Memory ~**~

It had been six days before, slowly weaving her way from the library towards her Head Girls Quarters Hermoine's attention was only on her studies. Having accepted an apprenticeship with Severus Snape the week before her duties had all but tripled and she had to get in her studying for her N.E.W.T's. Murmuring faintly to herself as she seemed to walk on autopilot. "Hrmmm, maybe if we decrease the amount of the Dragon's Blood and Increase the Willow Wart."

"Oi! Moine! Where the fucking 'ell have you been!" The shouting yell came from her left, causing Hermoine to drop her books in a scattering of shock.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you! I was studying!" She says angrily, her hands going to her hips as those chocolate eyes locked on her used to be boyfriends face. She'd broken up with him a week ago when he started questioning how she quote 'got all her grades in snapes class', after telling him about the apprenticeship. The situation having earned her a detention with Minerva that she was all too happy to take as Ron had ended up in the hospital wing with Pomfrey for a broken nose.

Whipping out his hand, he grabbed her wand throwing it across the hall way as his other grabbed her wrist and pulled him up to his chest. "I told you before Hermoine. You're not doing this studying crap with Snape. And I think it's about time you not onlyt ook your punishment for hitting me, but learned who's in charge of this relationship. /YOU/ don't tell me when it's over. When it's over is when I decide to kill you, you fucking little Mudblood." Hissing into her face and then casting a silencing charm around them as well as a 'notice me not' spell. Moving to drag the struggling woman into one of the rarely used classrooms that had long since collected a thick layer of dust.

Throwing her bodily into the room, he locked, sealed and silenced the room.

She knew she was in trouble as she landed hard on her wreist hearing it snap before she felt it. Screaming out angrily as she pulled her arm up to her chest just in time to see his knee connecting with her face and hearing the sickening crunch of her nose breaking. 'Is this what it feels like when your nose breaks? No wonder the boys hate it'. Barely stifling a scream as his next kick connected with her gut and ribs.

This onslaught from his kicks and a few punched connected for who knows how long. As she'd lost consciousness at least once during this time. his onslaught never once ending as he'd spouted off what her 'position' in their relationship was going to be, position meaning something much like what his mother was. It was shortly after his own outrage had tired him that he decided she needed 'another' lesson.

"You've been holding out on me 'moine. I told you you're gonna be mine, and I mean it. We're gonna get stated nice and early on that family, and when yer knocked up, I'll keep you in that house and you'll never come out again." Grabbing a blue potion from his robes, he reached over with his free hand to pull her head back. Shoving the open vial to her lips and then once the potion was poured in, covered her mouth with his hand giving her no option but to swollow.

The terror on her face was undeniable as his next onslaught was even more intense. Day after day it went the same. Being used as a punching bag, a kicking post. Repeating the 'rules' of the Weasley family standards. And how he was LOWERING himself to be with her, but that her status and smarts would get him very far and everyone would think it came from him. Using her body again and again at night and then spitting at her face before leeaving to his own comfortable chambers. He didn't feed her, thoguh he did bring her a bottle of water that he fed to her before starting his onslaughts usually brought on by her refusing to take his words.

The last day he'd managed to at some point kick her wand into the room with them, she'd taken her punishment and then passed out but not before noting where the wand was. It was in the middle of the morning classes before she woke, manbaging to get one last use out of her battered and broken wand. It's last use was to let her out of ther room. After that there was no memory of her even making it into the dungeons and Snape found himself being pushed out.

~**~ Back in Snapes Quarters ~**~

Ginny had insisted on Washing hermoine by hand, not knowing what the magic would do to her body as there were so many things wrong with her. It was easy to tell when the memory was done being given because Hermoine's body slumped, barely breathing as her eyes once again closed. Seeming to have found just enough energy to do what she needed to do.

Snapes reaction was much more vocal though as he'd begun to shake while in the memory and when pushed out he bodily rolled off the bed he'd been placed on, wretching on to the floor without a care of the mess. It was Malfoy's hand he found on his arm though as well as a pensieve. Not saying a word, Snape put his wand to his temple pulling out a thin silver strand and placing it into the bowl. With a silent sqwueeze on his arm, Both him and Harry left the room, sticking their fingers in the bowl.  
Snape's attention went to Hermoine who was naked in his bed, the sheets not even covering her as she was busy trying to clean the witches body while struggling against her tears. "It was my brother wasn't it." Comes her terrified shaking voice.

It was then Snapes attention went to Ginny, noting how she refused to look at him, and yet the fear that wass there spoke volumes on why she hadn't left yet. "Yes." Came his simple answer. "I have two guest rooms. You'll be in one of them for the duration of her recovery." Comes a responce that seemed to shock even him.

"A very good choice Severus." Came Albus' sorrowed voice from the doorway. Poppy being behind him as she shovesd her way past and began to show Ginny how to apply the salves for the maximum amount of healing. "The poor dear she'll never be the same." Came the old mans voice after studying Hermoine's form. Wincing at the sound of the two other Seventh year boys wretching and then both of them yelling, "Ronald!" As they ran out of the room.

For the first time though, Albus didn't say anything. His grey blue eyes locking on Severus' black ones as his only reasoning was. "Sometimes, it's best for lessons to be taught. He'll be brought back alive. And as long as he is breathing, that's all that matters. In this case... I can't care what condition it's in." As a tear slides down the old man's cheek.

Sighing, Severus found himself doing something he never thought he would. Moving over to Dumbledor, his hand moved out of his robes to rest on the Head Masters shoulder. "We'll take care of her Albus. I won't let your daughter die, neither will Miss Weasley."

The shock from Pomfrey and Weasley could have destroyed Hogwarts at that moment if it had been a lethal weapon. Pomfrey's reaction though being a bit more... intense. As she looked from the Head Master to the girtl and then back again, "Oh dear Merlin. Minerva." Is all she could say, looking as if she was about to jump up when Dumbledor's hand whipped out to grab her arm, "You will not tell her. Not yet. not till the boy is caught."

About to ask exactly what he meant by 'caught' Snape realized that his answer was coming when Potters slamming open his front door was heard.. and without Weasley in tow. Both he and Malfoy sweating profusely while he grumbled, "The fucking git just apparated away. We couldn't catch the wake in time without splinching." It was Malfoy who moved to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her while she started sobbing. Pulling her away from the bed and to the corner where a large chair sat. Sitting down himself and pulling the Weasley girl into his lap and arms where he just started rocking her.

The potion masters face was filled with shock as he looked to Potter who just watched wordlessly, but witout a hint of shock. At noticing his Potion Masters look his shoulders roled and he said only, "He was working with me and Hermoine for a year before the war ended. It rtook a while to get used to, but he's good to her. Sides, he keeps my sectret for me, so I can't say much." Snape's bor wlifted but found himself realizing he didn't want to know.

His dark eyes moving to once again look to the woman in his chambers. "Miss Weasley will be remaining here to help me with Herm... Miss Grangers recovery." Even though they all knew that 'recovery' was hopeful at this point, as there was no telling if she would wake up. "Albus you need to get ahold of Shacklebolt. Get the Aurors on finding that scum. Because if I find him first, I don't promise to hand him over in one piece."

Moving to sit down on the edge of he bed, he seemed to forget everyone else was in the room. The long slender fingers of his right hand moving to touch Hermoine's face lightly as a tear slid down his cheek. He'd never have the chance to tell her now. He'd been hoping to tel her after graduation, or during the apprenticeship. But now, there was so little chance of being able to tell her. How much he'd found he loved her over the last year.

It was obvious the potion Master didn't notice the sudden silver and gold glow that had surrounded both of them as his head dipped down to rest on the bed by Hermoine's side. His tears having fallen on the girls chest and probably into several of the cuts.

"Dear Merlin. Soul twins." Came Albus' strangled whisper of shock as he fell to his knees to watch as the glow of both colors began to intermingle together. The looks from the others in the room no less shocking. Pomfrey's reaction havin been purely to faint in the bedroom doorway, while Draco and Ginny merely held on to each other and cried in hope. Harry... harry realized he had a whole new level of something to get used to now. And found as he watched the sobs that shook his professors body, he wasn't so sure he didn't mind it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry it took me so long, I suffered a long moment of diffusing inspiration. I think it's back now though. As always I don't own any of the characters. How I wish. :P)

Thank you for everyone who sent me messages, for my first Fanfic I'm enjoying it.

Chapter 2

It was like floating on waves of heaven for her this time. Normally when one of her attacks would leave her unconscious, pain would be the normal accompanyment to the ending of the fun. And usually would signal the coming of consciousness that she never seemed to want anymore. With the loss of her sight, the challenging control of her magic, and now with her health, she found she just didn't care anymore.

Still even as consciousness slowly started to float her back to the surface, and those once amber colored eyes began to flit open she could tell something was different. There was a smell, a sound of breaths she couldn't quite place. A scent of... sandalwood. It was in that moment of dawning that a look of terror came to her face. Sitting up quickly her left hand moved to her hip to the wand holder only to find it empty.

Unable to stop the scream that erupted from her lips as a hand settled on her shoulder, "No! Don't touch me!" The strangled sob was heard. And to him it was like a rending of his own soul. He could tell the moment that her furrowed brow smoothed to a look of dawning that she knew who it was that was there with her.

"Hermoine, please don't. Please... stop just..." He didn't get the last words out though that he'd so desperately wanted to say. Her hand finding it's way to slapping him across the face, he found himself too shocked to move or say anything. His black eyes tracking her movements as she yelled out again.

"Yetros! Library.. take me back." The old elf looking to Severus with a look of sorrowful pity as well as resignation. "Mithreth don' ya fink.." But he was stopped by the scowl she wore and just nodded. Reaching up that old gnarled hand to hers, patting her hand as her fingers wrapped around his own clawed ones. Treating her as he had once long ago to Severus when he was young, "Yetwoth hath you now Mithreth... no worrieth.. no worrieth." His old growling voice almost crooning as with a loud pop he took them both back to the library again.

*Two hours later*

It was a good while that the potion master stayed there, looking for all the world like someone had petrified him in a spell, if not for the hitched breaths and sporadic tears that would slide down his pasty features. After a long moment his head drooped and he found himself staring off towards the library. Every second feeling like an eternity before he found himself moving once more.

Every footstep was like a hundred that were each carrying a hundred tons of weight around his ankles, but he managed to find purpose. Somewhere in this library, somewhere he would find the answer to healing her. He knew it was here, it was just a matter of finding it, and then being able to impliment it ... before she died. And from the looks of things she had less than a couple of weeks left.

Wand in hand, he flicked his arm to the books, "Accio ... " And names of books all littered from his lips, floating down from the shelves and piling into several high piles on the table. Summoning a cup of tea as well as some cheeses, he sat down and with quill and paper in hand, he began to take notes that would have made Hermoine beam in pride could she see him.

*One hour later*

It was three long hours of feeling the words of the braille seep through her fingers and up into her mind before Hermoine finally stopped. Pinching the bridge of her nose as if it were her eyes that were tired. Loathing to go home, she struggled to get into another chapter of studying, and yet at the same time she found herself wanting to go back to the warmth and feeling of safety.

~Would it still be safe though? With him back will it be the same?~ Unable to stop the thought going through her head as her brows puckered in thought. "Yetros? How long till the library closes?" Her voice sounding more weary than normal after one of her attacks. The small old elf peeked his head through the wall and called out so she could hear him, "Bout twenty minuteth ago, mithreth." He found himself growling softly, his concern showing through in his tone, but she ignored it. Sighing softly a soft nod send her hair fluttering about her face. Before then finally moving to stand up, her hand moving to where she'd left her wand beforee. "ok, ok Yetros. Let's go home, I guess I'll have to face him sooner or later." Feeling the claw hand patting her own the old elf whispered lightly, "It'th ok Mithreth... he'll 'elp ya 'e will. An I'll be righ' there too... ol' Yetroth'll be righ' there." Apparating the moment her lips managed to give him a small smile, something she knew he would want even if she didn't particularly feel like smiling.

It was back at the house and in the library that the elf had brought her. Setting a cane in her hand before he himdelf disappeared. Not daring to move as she smell of freshly moved books assaulted her nostrils, as well as drying ink. The sound of a scratching quill over smooth paper, and a grunting of the man she used to call her own. Closing her eyes for a moment she could almost imagine him bent forward so his black hair shadowed his face while he was caught in the throes of some kind of experiment.

It was his voice that made her eyes pop open, even if she couldn't see through them. His voice coming in a soft whisper and he only said, "Hermoine. We need to talk, love." The sadness in his voice, the self derision and guilt having ravaged his voice to sounding as if he'd been crying. If not for the hint of salt in the air, she'd say he had faked it. Still, that sound, the one she swore she'd never hear from him, shocked her to her core. All she could do... was nod.


End file.
